Fans may often be used in a variety of settings, and for a variety of purposes. For example, fans may often be utilized to provide localized air movement or circulation to improve user comfort, etc. For example, table-top, window, and ceiling fans are often uses to induce movement in otherwise stagnant air. Creating such air movement may give rise to convective cooling, or the sensation of a breeze, which may allow a user of the fan to experience a cooling sensation or effect. Additionally, such fans may often be used to normalize temperatures in a room. For example, regions of a room that are proximate a heating or cooling source (such as a heating/air conditioning heat exchanger or vent) may experience a different temperature than other regions of the room that are farther away from the heating or cooling source. Air circulation provided by a fan may cause movement and mixing of the air between the different regions of the room, which may cause the overall temperature of the room to normalize, thereby providing a more comfortable or desirable effect.